spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Centrum Społeczności:Oflagowanie bota
Bot to specjalny program służący do wykonywania wielu powtarzalnych, zautomatyzowanych czynności na danej wiki. Zwykle do obsługi bota, używa się osobnego konta. Z uwagi na fakt edycji wielu artykułów w krótkich odstępach czasu, bot może zaśmiecać rejestr Ostatnich Zmian i uczynić go nieczytelnym. Dlatego też zaleca się aby nadać botowi flagę bota, która schowa jego edycje z domyślnego widoku Ostatnich Zmian. Prosimy o stosowanie się do poniższych zasad podczas używania bota: #Konto edytujące przy użyciu bota, musi być jasno jako takie określone na swojej stronie użytkownika i powinno zawierać link do strony użytkownika będącego operatorem bota. #Aby nie obciążać serwerów, bot powinien dokonywać edycji w określonych odstępach czasu (min. 5 sekund). W przeciwnym razie może dochodzić do błędów w edytowanych artykułach. #Aby uzyskać flagę bota na wiki, na której jest więcej aktywnych edytorów, potrzebna jest zgoda ogółu społeczności na oflagowanie bota, włączając w to aktywnych administratorów i biurokratów. Link to strony dyskusji na temat oflagowania bota powinien być zawarty w prośbie. Aby uzyskać więcej informacji o botach, zobacz AutoWikiBrowser, Pywikipediabot i Creating a bot. Na tej stronie można zgłaszać prośby o nadanie danemu kontu flagi bota. Przykładowa prośba Przykładowa prośba o nadanie flagi bota powinna wyglądać tak: *'Link do wiki:' Centrum Społeczności *'Link do strony bota:' VuBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta VuBot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. ~~~~ co wygeneruje: *'Link do wiki:' Centrum Społeczności *'Link do strony bota:' VuBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta VuBot. Zamieszczam link do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota: link do dyskusji. *'Link do wiki': *'Link do strony bota': type=commenttitle page= buttonlabel=Zamieść nową prośbę o oflagowanie bota placeholder=Wpisz tutaj nazwę swojej wiki preload=Project:Oflagowanie_bota Flamethower Wiki *'Link do wiki': Flamethower Wiki *'Link do strony bota': WedkarskiBot I zgoda. — Wedkarski 14:04, sty 12, 2015 (UTC) :Oflagowany. — 「Baakamono」「napisz」 14:49, sty 12, 2015 (UTC) Terraria Wiki *'Link do wiki': w:c:pl.terraria *'Link do strony bota': w:c:pl.terraria:User:MatikBot Na wiki nie ma zbyt dużego ruchu, dlatego jedynie poinformowałem o tym innego administratora tam aktywnego. ~ Matik7 (dyskusja ·''' tablica '''· ·''' sandbox) 19:59, sty 14, 2015 (UTC) :Oflagowany zarówno MatikBot, jak i OwocBot. — 「Baakamono」「napisz」 18:40, sty 15, 2015 (UTC) The CW/DC Wiki *'''Link do wiki: The CW/DC Wiki *'Link do strony bota': K9.bot Link do wątku ze zgodą DarknessEyes23 Pokój i bezpieczeństwo, bracie! Allons-y! 18:47, lut 8, 2015 (UTC) :Oflagowany — Nana 18:50, lut 8, 2015 (UTC) Sonic Wiki *'Link do wiki': Sonic Wiki *'Link do strony bota': E-106 Painto.bot Zgody nie ma, bo na samej wiki praktycznie nikogo nie ma, a jak ktoś jest, to i tak nie ma pojęcia co to bot. Z góry dzięki. Painto maniak (dyskusja) 19:18, lut 11, 2015 (UTC) :Właśnie z powodu tego, że odwiedzający nie wiedzą co to bot powinien być stworzony blog/wątek na forum, aby każdy miał świadomość tego, że coś takiego jak bot się kręci po wiki. ::Ech, myślałem że obejdzie się bez tych wszystkich dość bezsensownych procedur. No ale dobra, napisałem na tablicach dwóch aktywnych użytkowników w ostatnim tygodniu (klik 1, klik 2 ikilk 3), choć obawiam się, że i tak nie odpowiedzą. Tu pytanie: ile mam czekać na odpowiedź? W sensie do kiedy. Painto maniak (dyskusja) 07:02, lut 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Pisząc zdanie "powinien być stworzony blog/wątek na forum", naprawdę sądziłem, że stworzysz blog/wątek na forum, aby nowi użytkownicy wchodzący na wiki mogli sobie pomyśleć coś w tym stylu: :::* O tutaj jest bot, może zlecę jego operatorowi dodanie tych kategorii w 200 artykułach, których tu brakuje. :::* O tutaj jest bot, sprawdzę czy wykonuje poprawnie edycje. :::* O! Jakiś wandal zepsuł stronę główną, a nie to bot, może powiem o tym jego operatorowi. :::* Oh bot! I will send message to operator for create interwiki. :::Naprawdę nie chodziło mi, abyś dla każdego użytkownika pisał na jego tablicy. ::::Ech, no dobrze. Napisałem już stosowny wątek na forum, wyróżniłem i nawet dałem taki napis śmieszny żeby wchodzić. Painto maniak (dyskusja) 15:31, lut 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::W sumie zapomniałem napisać - oflagowany. Need for Speed Wiki *'Link do wiki': w:c:pl.nfs *'Link do strony bota': w:c:pl.nfs:user:Marchewka.bot Zgoda jedynej pożytecznej osoby na wiki 20:34, lut 25, 2015 (UTC+1) :Oflagowany — Nana 19:40, lut 25, 2015 (UTC) ::LOL - ninja'd by Vuh XD — Nana 19:41, lut 25, 2015 (UTC) :Konflikt edycjiOflagowany. Jednak zawsze pożyteczniejsze jest powiadomienie na forum/blogu dla wszystkich czytelników niż wątek na tablicy jednego użytkownika. Rayman Wiki *'Link do wiki': w:c:pl.rayman *'Link do strony bota': w:c:pl.rayman:user:Marchewka.bot Zgoda społeczności. 14:51, 7 mar, 2015 (UTC+1) :Oflagowany. Sporepedia Wiki *'Link do wiki: '''http://pl.sporedziela.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Sporepedia *'Link do strony bota': http://pl.sporedziela.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pybot Proszę o oflagowanie bota. Py64 12:56, mar 19, 2015 (UTC) :Oflagowany — Nana 13:40, mar 19, 2015 (UTC) Prototype Wiki *'Link do wiki': Prototype Wiki *'Link do strony bota': AdiBot Linku nie mam, bo wiki nie ma społeczności — 'Light22' '(dyskusja • wkład)' 11:27, mar 21, 2015 (UTC) : Oflagowany. — 'Wedkarski' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 11:34, mar 21, 2015 (UTC) Jak Narzsować wiki *'Link do wiki': http://pl.jak-narzsowac.wikia.com/wiki/Jak_Narzsowac_Wiki *'Link do strony bota': http://pl.jak-narzsowac.wikia.com/wiki/Użytkownik:LoveOlaBot : Flaga bota nadana. Pozostaje tylko umieścić na jego profilu informację o tym, do czego służy i przez kogo jest obsługiwany. — 'Wedkarski' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 17:27, mar 27, 2015 (UTC) Nowa Fikcja Totalnej Porażki Wiki *'Link do wiki': w:c:pl.newtotaldramafanfiction *'Link do strony bota': Marchewka.bot Zgoda administratorów. ''~Marchewka(dyskusja) 15:34, kwi 3, 2015 (UTC) :Oflagowany ~ Matik7 (tablica ·''' '''· sandbox) 16:09, kwi 3, 2015 (UTC) Harry Potter Wiki *'Link do wiki': w:c:pl.harrypotter *'Link do strony bota': MichnarBot Wątek ze zgodą społeczności Michnar (dyskusja) 14:11, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC) :Oflagowany. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 14:14, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC) Książkopedia *'Link do wiki': w:c:ksiazkopedia *'Link do strony bota': MichnarBot Zgoda drugiego administratora. Michnar (dyskusja) 14:15, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC) :Oflagowany. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 14:16, kwi 5, 2015 (UTC) Need for Speed Wiki * Link do wiki: Need for Speed Wiki * Link do strony bota: PiBot Proszę o oflagowanie konta PiBot. Nie zamieszczam linku do strony dyskusji, na której większość użytkowników wiki wyraziła zgodę na oflagowanie bota, gdyż od dłuższego czasu pracuje na niej sam. 15:54, cze 13, 2015 (UTC) :: Oflagowany. — Wedkarski http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 16:06, cze 13, 2015 (UTC) Czarodziejki Wiki *'Link do wiki': Czarodziejki Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Dawid2.bot :Dawid2 17:15, cze 21, 2015 (UTC). :Oflagowany. Avengers pedia *'Link do wiki': w:c:pl.avengers-pedia *'Link do strony bota': Mój bocik Michalbr10 (dyskusja) 14:36, lip 22, 2015 (UTC) :Oflagowany — Nana 21:25, lip 26, 2015 (UTC) Daft Punk Wiki *'Link do wiki': w:c:pl.daftpunk *'Link do strony bota': w:c:pl.daftpunk:User:PaintoBot --Painto maniak (dyskusja) 14:12, lip 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oflagowany — Nana 23:01, lip 27, 2015 (UTC) Wszystkie wiki *'Link do wiki': Bot-global (wszystkie wiki) *'Link do strony bota': User:Michalbr10Bot ~Michalbr10~ (Tablica) 12:06, lip 30, 2015 (UTC) :Dasz linka do tej strony Wszystkie wiki? 12:20, lip 30, 2015 (UTC) :Jedyny globalny bot śmiertelnika to Wildtech operowany przez Wildreama. Jak można sobie wyobrazić za pomocą flagi globalnej można wyrządzić nawet więcej krzywdy niż za pomocą globalnych uprawnień administratora, bo zmian nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka. W Twoim wypadku jeszcze nie widziałem, żeby bot zrobił gdziekolwiek coś pożytecznego, dlatego nawet jakby globalna flaga była rozdawana to by jej nie dostał. — Nana 18:07, lip 30, 2015 (UTC) Subnautica Wiki *'Link do wiki': w:c:pl.subnautica *'Link do strony bota':w:c:pl.subnautica:User:Pybot Zgoda drugiego administratora: http://pl.subnautica.wikia.com/wiki/W%C4%85tek:1789#2 Py64 12:36, sie 24, 2015 (UTC) : Oflagowany. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 13:10, sie 24, 2015 (UTC) Subnautica *'Link do wiki': http://pl.subnautica.wikia.com/wiki/Subnautica_Wiki *'Link do strony bota': http://pl.subnautica.wikia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Klokateer_421 Proszę o oflagowanie konta Klokateer 421. Poinformowałem o tym Założyciela (innych adminów prócz mnie nie ma) i wyraził na niego zgodę. link Kitee666 (dyskusja) 23:00, sie 26, 2015 (UTC) :: Oflagowany. — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 08:58, sie 27, 2015 (UTC) Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo Wiki *'Link do wiki': Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo Wiki *'Link do strony bota': Dawid2.bot :Dawid2 06:19, sie 27, 2015 (UTC). :: Poza Tobą, ostatnio na wiki edytowała jeszcze AmyLee122. Warto zapytać się o jej zgodę, poprzez wysłanie jej wiadomości na tablicy. ;) Jeżeli AmyLee się zgodzi, oflaguję bota. :) — ''Pio387 '' http://images.wikia.com/wedkarski/images/1/18/Sig.png 09:01, sie 27, 2015 (UTC)